


Restart

by thebatman06



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelena decides to revisit a tactic her sister used and sets everything in a entire new direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Regina stands there trying to work this out. "So That's It,Zelena."Regina says. "I Bite that Apple and he lives." Henry stares back at his mother in horror.  
"Mom,No"Henry says. "Don't do it." Regina looks at Henry and Tearfully says."I Have too,Promise me you'll take care of your mom."  
"Better do what she says,Pet." Zelena purrs. "Promise me,baby."Regina says tears falling. "I Promise." Henry whispers. "Gimme the apple,zelena."Regina says.  
" As You wish,Sister dear."The Witch says handing Regina the green apple. emma races towards Regina's manor The Green Smoke Following close behind her.  
she Jumps off the Horse,Kicking the front door down and running up the stairs. " Regina!" Emma yells."Henry!" Henry looks toward his door. "Mom's here." He says.  
Regina holds the apple in her hands and turns toward Zelena. "She'll stop you." Regina says Smiling. "Were not at that Part of the story yet." Zelena said.  
Regina Bites the apple and that's when emma kicks down the door. "Regina!" Emma says as the queen falls to the floor.  
Emma cradles Regina's head in her lap brushing her hair out of her face. "mom!" Henry says running to Emma's side."Henry Son,are you alright?" She asks.  
"I'm fine." he says. Emma looks up at zelena."Why did you do this?"Emma asks. "Because this is my happy ending."Zelena says.  
"My Mom will stop you." Henry Promises. "well then,Let the games Begin." Zelena says Laughing.  
the Green smoke comes into Henry's room through the Window and his Door covering all of them in it.  
"Mom,Wake up."Henry says. emma opens her eyes and sees she's on a farm. "Henry?" emma says freaking out."Where are we?"  
"Emma,Henry!" Snow said Coming outside holding the baby." Time to come in you two."  
"Coming Grandma."Henry said. "Mom?" Emma says."Yes sweetie?"Snow says. "Why were you laying down?"  
"I don't know."emma said rubbing her head. "Henry,take Xavier inside to your grandfather." Snow Said Handing him the baby.  
"We were in Henry's room,Regina had bitten the apple that zelena gave her."Emma said."Regina" She said again.  
"Sweetie,no one has seen Regina in a long time." Snow said."wait what apple?"  
"It was A Green Apple,Probably a granny smith."Emma said."I Had just gotten there,took a ride on Biscuit."  
"I'm gonna find her,Mom."Emma Said."I'll always find her." Snow Smiled fondly at her daughter who was starting to remind her of her husband.  
"Sweetie,How will you start to find her?" Snow asked.

David came from behind the house with Biscuit. "I think our Daughter needs to pay a certain imp a Visit."He Said.  
"Rumpelstiltskin!" Emma exclaimed.

"He Can Help me find Regina." Emma Jumped on to Biscuit and took off. She was Gonna Go to the dark one and He would take her to Her Queen.


	2. and so the Story begins...............

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> emma awakens regina.  
> Side Helping of Hookfire

emma rode up to the Castle and jumped down off biscuit and Knocked on the door. Rumple's maid,answered the door.  
she let emma in and brought her to the main Area. "How can I Help you,Dearie?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.  
" I Need help finding Regina and your the only one who can help me."Emma said. "Well let's take a glance." He said waving his hand in front of the Looking glass.  
An Image of Regina lying in a glass coffin appeared,the dwarves surrounding her. "Where is that?"Emma asked Rumpelstiltskin. "I can't tell you."Rumple said.  
"Why Not?"Emma asked. "The Journey is what's important."Rumple said. "You'll need Bae and Killian's help though." Emma nodded her head.  
"Where can I Find them?"Emma asked. "You can't go anywhere looking like that." rumple said.  
He waved his hand and Emma was wearing A Black version of what her father wore when he saved her mother,Complete with her hair fashioned into a Braid.  
"And you'll need this."Rumple waved his hand once more and turned the pendent into a actual ring.  
"There,now your ready to save the queen."Rumpelstiltskin said doing his signature hand move. "In the next town over,you will find a dock."  
"That's where they are?"Emma asked."Yes and they can help you find your queen." rumple said then giggling.  
He waved his hand and Emma was Back outside sitting atop Biscuit."Let's Go,boy"emma said kicking her heels into biscuit's sides.  
emma rode out toward the small little town known as crystalline. She walked into the tavern."I'm Looking for Captain Hook." Emma said loudly.  
"Why are you looking for the captain?" Smee asked walking up to her. "Your smee,right?"Emma asked.He Nodded.  
"I need you to take me to him,i need his help."she said. "OK,i'll take you to the captain."Smee said walking out of the tavern and towards the deck.  
Once aboard the ship,smee made for the stairs."No You have to stay,i'll let the captain know your here" smee said as emma attempted to follow him.  
smee came back out and motioned for emma to come up. she ran up the stairs and walked into the Captain's quarters.  
"Hook I Ne-" Emma said before looking up and seeing Killian get out of bed."Sorry Love,looking for me pants." Killian said.  
Killian picked em up off the floor and put them on. "What do you need?"He asked putting on his shirt.  
"Rumpelstiltskin said I Needed your and Ne- I Mean baelfire's help."emma said. "You remembered his name."Killian said smiling.  
"Whose asking about papa?"Baelfire said coming out of the Bathroom. "No one,Love."Killian said."This lass came to us via your Father."  
"Do you know who i am?"emma asked. "No,should I?" Baelfire asked her. Emma Nodded."I See."  
"Love,is there something you need?"Killian asked.  
"Yes,I Need you to Help me find Regina." Emma said." I Was too late,zelena had gotten Regina to Bite the Poisoned apple."  
"Wait you remember what happened before the Curse came ?"Killian asked her.  
"Yes I remember everything,Me rushing up to the manor on biscuit, Kicking down her door." emma said.  
"My Beautiful Wife falling down to floor after eating that apple after Zelena gave to her."  
" you married her already?"Killian asked.  
"No But I will Soon,once i find her and break her curse." Emma said smiling and holding the ring that was attached to the chain around her neck.  
"We'll do everything in our power to reunite you with your Queen." Baelfire said.  
"Land Ho!!"Laurence yelled out. The trio got off the boat and walked through the forest until they ended up at a clearing.  
"Biscuit!" Emma yelled as she ran up to the Jet Black Horse."How did you get here?" She asked.  
"How do you think,Dearie?" Rumple's Familiar voice rang out. "Papa,why are you helping her?"Baelfire asked.  
"Because,everything will be as it should once the Savior breaks the curse." Rumple said. "Will he remember?" Killian asked the Imp.  
"Do you want him to remember?"rumple asked killian."You have been good to my Son,Pirate."  
"What did you do?"emma asked. "I made it so the Love of my son's life never gave him up to Pan." Rumpelstiltskin said."Now emma,go get your queen."  
Emma and Killian rode across the Clearing and down a dirt road till they ended up at the edge of the forest.  
emma jumped off of Biscuit and started down the hill,She looks up and sees the Dwarves surrounding the Glass coffin.  
"Your Too Late." Doc Says. emma doesn't know why but it feels life she's been here before.  
"Can I At Least Say goodbye?" Emma asks. The Dwarves Raise the Top Off of the Coffin and Emma stops at it One hand grasping the coffin,the other caressing Regina's Face.  
"I Didn't get to tell you before."Emma said Looking down at the sleeping Queen."But,I Love You Regina and I don't regret our son bringing me home."  
Emma kissed Regina and A Gust of Wind went through the whole Area. Regina took a Deep Breath as she woken.  
She opened her eyes and Seen Emma. "You Found me." She said. "Did you ever doubt I would?" emma asked her.  
"No,I didn't" Regina smiled. "Now let's Get The hell out of here." emma said helping Regina out of the coffin.  
Once they got back up the hill,killian walked up to them."So,we ready to go?" he asked. "Yeah were ready." Emma said.  
"Your Dating the Imp's Son?" Regina asked Killian. "Married Love,Were Married." Killian said.  
"You Married Him?" Regina asked clearly surprised. "We have history,A long troubled history." Killian said.  
"That We Got over,i've Never been happier." Baelfire said wrapping his arms around his husband's neck.  
"Alot has happened since i've been asleep,I See."Regina said.  
"About that."Emma started."Something happened to Henry."  
"What It is?" Regina asked."What's Happened to our son?"  
"It's Better if you see for yourself,Dearie."Rumple said appearing out of nowhere. he waved his hand and The Group of four were back at the farm.  
"Mom,your back." Henry said running to emma and Hugging her.  
"Henry?!" Regina said in disbelief. "Momma?" Henry said. "Mom Did it she woke you up." He grabbed Regina and hugged her tight.  
"Again,How long was I Asleep?"Regina asked. "I don't know,When i Woke up he was taller than me." Emma explained."By the way kid,how old are you?"  
"15" Henry said. "Ok So I woke Regina up and Broke the curse,Now what?" emma asked. "Now,you defeat Zelena." Snow said coming up behind emma.  
"Can't we get married first?"Emma asked. "What?"Regina said.  
Emma chuckled nervously. "I've been meaning to ask this,but now's the perfect time." Emma undid the chain around her neck took the ring off and got down on her Knee.  
"Regina,I would be the luckiest girl in the world." Emma Proposed."If you would do me the Honor of becoming my Wife."  
"Yes,I'll Marry you." Regina said as emma slipped the ring onto her Hand. emma stood up and Kissed Regina Softly.  
"Well,guess were going back to the castle."Snow said smiling. Rumple snapped his fingers and The house turned into the Charmings' Castle.  
"Let's get you two married." Rumple said.


	3. their big day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swan Queen Wedding.

emma sat there by the window sill watching as everyone came into the Castle. "It's so weird."She said."Their all here."  
"Their here for you."David said as he came in. "To See you began a new chapter in your life."  
"dad,i feel so happy." emma said smiling."Is this how you felt when you married mom?"  
David Laughed."Yes,It was." He said smiling at his little girl.  
emma hugged her dad and just stood their taking in all his warmth.  
"Go,i'll be down there soon." David said pushing emma towards the door.   
emma stood there Pinocchio behind her,Killian behind him and Alexandria standing behind him.  
Once the Music Started the double doors opened and three Little girls came down the aisle dropping flowers behind them.  
Maleficent was first down the aisle,then Baelfire who waved to killian with the hand that wasn't holding the flowers,Then Abigail came down next Waving at Fredrick.  
the Double doors Opened once more and that's when emma turned toward the Aisle. Regina was A Vision in Her White Lace Gown.   
Her Beautiful raven hair tied up in a bun. The Off The shoulder White Lace Gown hugged Regina's body in ways emma didn't really wanna think about right now.  
once regina got to the alter she turned toward the Priest and he began. Once He Was done talking he stood there.  
Emma Cleared her throat. "I Used to think i wasn't meant for this,any of it."Emma started. "it took me awhile to see the Light."  
"when I Look at that Light,I See us,I see our family." Emma said."I remember i told you a moment ago that Our best chance is together."  
Regina nodded. "I Meant that,I will Always Mean that." Emma Ended.  
" I remember hearing how Villains don't get a happy ending,But I Know that To be untrue." Regina started. "And It's all because of you."  
"You not only Gave me Love,But You gave me the most important thing,Our son."Regina said Crying."Both,You and Henry have giving me So much Joy."  
Emma Clasped her hands onto Regina's face and wiped her tears away with her thumb.  
"well,After that what else is there to say." The Priest said. "the rings Please." Henry Handed Regina one ring and Pinocchio handed Emma the other.  
"Now,repeat after Me: With this Ring,I thee Wed." The Priest said To Them. Emma Slipped The Ring Onto Regina's finger and Regina repeated the same.  
"You may kiss the Bride."The Priest said. emma Grabbed regina by the waist,Dipped her and Kissed her like they've never kissed before.  
everyone in the church cheered for the Happy Couple. "So What are you two gonna do now?" Baelfire asked emma.  
"Dad said that he'd send us to the Place him and mom went for their honeymoon." Emma said."But for right now,were going home."  
"Attention everyone,tomorrow Prince David and I Will be throwing a Ball In Honor of My Daughter and Her Lovely Bride." Snow Announced.  
Regina looked shocked. "did she just say-" Regina started to say. "Let's Go Home,Wife." Emma said Looking At Regina.  
Regina blushed at Emma's words." Henry,Let's go home." Regina said when Henry walked by. "Ok,There is Grandma and grandpa." henry said when they walked by.  
"Were Going Home,All Three of us." Emma said To snow.  
"Well,make sure your bright and early to your Ball tomorrow." Snow Told her Daughter. "Yes mam." Emma said." And Mom?"   
"Yes Sweetie?" Snow asked. "Thank You,For everything." Emma said.  
Emma,Regina and Henry walked out of the castle and to their carriage that was waiting for them.  
their were off to their home.


End file.
